Corazón de otoño 3º Reto HhT 2013
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Este one participa en el 3º reto HhT 2013 y se encuentra adaptado al cuento original "Blanca nieves" utilizando los personajes de Harry Potter.


**Hola a todos. espero se encuentren bien. Ésta historia es Harmony y participa en el reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba. Sé que debería tener como máximo 6.500 palabras ya de forma extendida sin embargo y a pesar de mi mayor esfuerzo, tuve que exceder ese límite. He consultado a De la Rosa Anahí y me ha dejado continuar con la participación. Aún si es demasiado espero este one sea de su agrado.**

**Pareja: Harry/Hermione.**

**Número de palabras según word: 7.810 - se los advertí-**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen así como tampoco lo hace el cuento original "Blanca nieves" pero no he podido evitar mezclarlos. Todo esto lo hizo sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: He cambiado el nombre de un personaje. La madre de Hermione. Si has visto Once Upon a Time sabrás quien es. Si no lo has hecho ¿qué esperas? No, no es un personaje nuevo porque sigue siendo la señora Granger. O algo por el estilo. Ahora sí... aquí vamos.**

* * *

"_Esta no es una historia nueva. Es únicamente la verdad tras un cuento conocido por el mundo. La historia después del final feliz de un cuento de hadas, debo decir. Quizá conozcas a nuestra protagonista. Blanca nieves. ¿Será ese su nombre real? No, por supuesto que no. Su piel no es tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios no tienen el color intenso de las manzanas maduras y ni siquiera su cabello se asemeja a la profundidad de la noche. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para contarte quién es._

_Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Princesa del Reino de Hogsmade. Única heredera al trono. La persona más preciada para el rey Granger. Hermosa joven de veintiún años siempre dispuesta a encontrar un amor puro y eterno. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió con su madre. Los tristes sucesos que nos encaminan al inicio de esta historia._

_El rey deseó casarse de nuevo incluso ante la insistencia de su hija por permanecer sin cónyuge. Así una nueva reina tomó el trono, un día, perteneciente a Regina M. Granger. ¿Por qué una persona se ve obligada a convertirse en alguien diferente? ¿Qué hechos pudieron darle el nombre de Reina Malvada a una persona antes inocente? Aquí lo descubriremos._

_Demos inicio a la historia en medio del bosque prohibido. En el primer encuentro entre el cazador y la princesa."_

El día es hermoso. Ninguna nube cubre el cielo azul. Los pajarillos cantan en las copas de los árboles y el suave viento mece sus nidos. Hermione observa a su alrededor con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rosados labios. Camina en medio del bosque disfrutando de cada paso. Puede escuchar cada pequeño sonido a su alrededor incluso aquel proveniente del río lejano. Aún así, no es capaz de percibir los pasos de su acompañante. Puede sentir su presencia pero sus oídos no captan el crujir de las ramas bajo su peso. Ni siquiera la húmeda tierra hace eco de sus ágiles pasos.

-Quiero conocer tu nombre. – La voz de la princesa es alta y llega con facilidad a los oídos de su acompañante.

-Todos me llaman el caballero de la armadura oxidada. – Hermione sonríe ante esas palabras pues sabe que no responden por completo a su cuestión. La heredera al trono se detiene para encarar a la persona tras de ella.

-Pude notar desde el primer momento que no eres un caballero y por lo que veo ahora, no llevas una armadura. – Las finas curvas de aquella persona no dejan duda alguna. No puede ser un caballero si es una mujer. Por otro lado, sus ropajes no son tan resistentes como lo sería una armadura. La blusa de seda azul de seguro no puede protegerle. Los blancos pantalones parecen desgastados y los botines han visto mejores días. – Por favor, déjame saber tu nombre.

-Fleur. – La princesa parece complacida. Acomoda un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja. – También me conocen como la hija del bosque. Estoy aquí para servirle, alteza. – Fleur le hace una reverencia.

-Me atrevo a decir que por ahora le sirves a la reina. – El "caballero" le dedica una mirada glacial que se ve incrementada por el profundo azul de su mirar. – Eres una cazadora, lo sé y por favor no intentes negarlo. Estás aquí para matarme. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Hemos pasado el punto más lejano al que he llegado antes. Esta parte resulta desconocida para mí. – La ojiazul no puede articular palabra alguna. - ¿Por qué no me matas ahora?

-Porque no planeo matarte. – La voz de Fleur es tan fría como su mirada. La hija del bosque se recarga contra un árbol dejando que el viento mueva su rubio cabello. – Siempre me he visto en la necesidad de cazar para sobrevivir. Los animales dan su vida para que yo pueda conservar la mía. No he tomado del bosque algo que no necesite ni le he arrebatado la vida a una criatura para obtener ganancias o comodidades. – La ojiazul encara de nuevo a la princesa. – La reina me ha ofrecido una gran recompensa si ante ella pongo tu corazón. Blanca nieves, tú posees un alma pura y un corazón bondadoso. Siempre has buscado el bien de tu pueblo. Es por eso que aún sabiendo la verdad de mi persona has decidido no huir. Te estás sacrificando por un bien mayor pero debes comprender que si mueres el caos reinará.

-Confío en las decisiones que Bellatrix tome para gobernar este reino.

-La reina no es la persona que fue un día. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? Incluso si un día fue la persona más amorosa del mundo. Hoy me ha mandado a matarte como señal de venganza hacia tu difunto padre y de guerra hacia los pueblos vecinos. Debes enfrentar la realidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que tu gente sufra las consecuencias.

-¡Ella no es una persona cruel! Me enseñó a ser fuerte cuando creí que no podía serlo. No desea el mal a nadie. – Fleur niega lentamente con la cabeza. Se acerca a la castaña para tomarla con cuidado de los hombros.

-Sé que no puedes creerlo. Pero por algo estoy frente a ti. Si no puedes creerme a mí, entonces cree en tu pueblo. Sufren de pobreza y hambruna. La injusticia se cierne sobre ellos alejándolos de la vida día con día. Sé que quieres ayudar a la reina pero tu pueblo te necesita. Necesitan a alguien capaz de rescatarlos. Si Bellatrix ha mostrado compasión por alguien en el pasado, ha sido siempre por ti. – Hermione asiente a pesar de todos sus pensamientos contradictorios. – Existe una salida para tu pueblo, para ti y para la reina. Es tu decisión si quieres recorrer ese camino.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – La rubia respira profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Debes seguir el sendero más allá de la séptima colina y más lejos de la séptima cascada. Tu misión será aprender siete lecciones en siete días antes de encontrar el camino a casa. Para volver deberás marcharte y convertirte en la cara del enemigo. El tiempo será poco después de que la noticia de tu muerte se esparza.

-Si logro volver a tiempo. ¿Qué sucederá?

-Tendrás que enfrentar a la reina en una última batalla. Quizá tu regreso pueda regresarla a ella también. – Hermione acepta el plan porque es una forma de recuperar a la mujer que le ayudó a superar la muerte de su madre. Extraña a esa persona capaz de sonreír incluso en sus momentos más tristes. Siempre estuvieron juntas pero poco a poco Bellatrix se fue distanciando y su mirada se volvió tan fría como una noche de invierno. – Debes aprovechar cada instante. Daré la noticia de tu muerte cuando llegue al pueblo. Ahora vete… encontraras el camino y harás lo correcto. Estoy segura.

-Si me voy ahora… ¿qué sucederá contigo? – La miel mirada de la princesa se llena de angustia.

-Si la reina quiere un corazón entonces le daré el mío. – Fleur sonríe. – Ese será mi sacrificio. Daré mi vida para que tú puedas continuar con la tuya. - La hija del bosque da la media vuelta sin embargo un par de segundos después regresa sobre sus pasos para entregar su arco a la hija de la reina Regina. – Te será de ayuda. El bosque está plagado de peligros pero siempre procura que la última flecha llegue a la batalla final. – Hermione asiente aceptando el detallado arco de fina plata. – Hasta luego, su alteza. – Fleur le dedica una reverencia antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

"_¿Qué hay más allá de la séptima colina tras la séptima cascada? Una diminuta cabaña tan fuerte como los robles a su alrededor. En ella viven siete personas. Seis hombrecitos y una pequeña dama. El mundo siempre ha creído que todos son hombres quizá por el carácter tímido de la última integrante de los siete hermanos. El camino hasta ahí está repleto de obstáculos y enemigos por suerte, la princesa Hermione tuvo unos cuantos aliados."_

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Una voz profunda cimbra por completo el bosque asustando a Blanca nieves.

-Mi nombre es Hermione. – Una par de ojos se asoman por entre la densa maleza para segundos después dar paso a una enorme bestia. Su cuerpo entero es perceptible gracias a la luz de la Luna. La castaña levanta el arco y apunta directo a la frente del animal. Un lobo. Sus ojos oscuros se mantienen fijos en el cuerpo de la princesa.

-No es necesario mostrar tus armas. No voy a hacerte daño. – La trigueña se sorprende al ver que, en efecto, la voz pertenece al lobo. – Dime, princesa… ¿Te ha enviado la hija del bosque? – Blanca nieves asiente. – Entonces vamos, te enseñaré el camino hasta donde el gran lago negro se abre paso entre las montañas. La primera cascada será visible al amanecer. De ahí tendrás que seguir por tu propia cuenta.

-Gracias, querido amigo. – Pareciese que en el hocico del animal se forma una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Remus pero todos en el bosque me han apodado lunático. – El lobo deja salir una carcajada antes de obligar a la bella dama a montar en su lomo. Sin esperar una respuesta empieza a correr ágilmente entre los árboles.

Sus palabras se vuelven ciertas ya que al llegar nuevamente el día ante ellos se muestra una cascada de agua transparente. Hermione puede ver los pececillos bajo la traslúcida superficie así como la luz al romperse contra el torrente de agua.

Observa la belleza que se muestra ante sus ojos únicamente por un par de minutos antes de que Remus se detenga por completo. Hermione se pone en pie de nuevo, se despide de aquella majestuosa criatura para emprender de nuevo el camino. El sendero se pierde un poco más con cada paso hasta que después de varios kilómetros, se pierde por completo.

-Debo preguntar, ¿qué hace aquí, princesa? – La ojimel da media vuelta para encararse con un ciervo de largas cornamentas. – Disculpe si le he asustado, no era mi intención. – Hermione le regala una sonrisa.

-Descuida, aún no puedo convencerme a mi misma de lo que mis ojos ven. Estoy aquí para salvar a mi gente, eso quiero creer. Fleur me ha enviado por el sendero pero he perdido el rastro en este punto.

-Entiendo, no es común encontrarse con animales parlantes. – El ciervo da media vuelta pero no se aleja. – El sendero continúa pero no aquí. Si me lo permite, la llevaré al final de la tercera colina. Desde ahí podrá continuar sin problema alguno. Además tendrá ayuda de ser necesaria. – Hermione se acerca al ciervo. Acaricia lentamente el terso pelaje antes de montar al dócil animal. – Tenemos poco tiempo. – La criatura del bosque avanza a la mayor velocidad posible hasta que el destino se hace visible. Ahí espera ya otra criatura de hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡James! – Al principio Hermione cree que es un venado pero debido a su aspecto detallado deduce que es una cierva.

-¡Lily! – La ojimel desciende del lomo de James y observa con interés la interacción entre ambos. Parece que se acarician suavemente como si de un reencuentro se tratase. En sus ojos puede verse un sentimiento profundo. Amor verdadero.

Blanca nieves sonríe porque siempre ha buscado un amor así. Capaz de soportarlo todo. La hija del rey Granger intenta alejarse en silencio. Darles privacidad a dos seres que claramente se aman mientras que ella sigue su solitario camino. No se ha alejado ni un par de metros cuando una fría nariz se posa en su mano. Hermione levanta la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con un par de ojos escarlatas. Lily la lleva sobre su lomo igual que Remus y James lo han hecho.

-No está sola, princesa. Los hijos del bosque podemos ayudarla si usted no los permite. – Blanca nieves simplemente asiente. – No todos hemos nacido aquí pero nos hemos vuelto una pequeña familia. Atrás dejamos todo y a todos nuestros seres queridos pero aquí hemos encontrado paz y esperanza. Si algún día usted se encuentra a si misma en la más profunda oscuridad, no tema. Crea. Siempre habrá alguien a su lado si en su corazón hay bondad.

-Hasta ahora he conocido a cuatro hijos del bosque. Si han dejado todo atrás, si éstas no son sus vidas. ¿Qué les ha sucedido? – Lily mantiene la vista fija en el camino mientras sigue andando. - ¿Tiene que ver con la reina?

-Bellatrix Lestrange no es la persona más querida de este reino por más de un motivo. Nosotros somos los efectos colaterales. – La mirada miel se vuelve marrón ante la confesión. Su cariño hacia Bellatrix le ha impedido ver todo el daño infligido no sólo a su pueblo si no también a los Reinos condescendientes.

-Lo sé. – Sus palabras son quedan puesto que la realización de todo el mal en el corazón de su madrastra no es algo sencillo de digerir. – Por eso mismo estoy aquí. Os prometo encontrar una manera de regresarlos a vuestros seres queridos.

-Querida, la única forma en que puedes salvarnos es acabando con la vida de la reina. Todos sabemos que a pesar de todo lo malo que pueda hacer, incluso ordenar tu muerte, jamás podrás ser tú quién se manche las manos con su sangre. Tienes un corazón tan puro como la nieve. Eres la única esperanza para tu madrastra. Eres la única capaz de desterrar su frágil corazón de esa enredadera de emociones oscuras que lo mantienen cautivo. – Lily se detiene lentamente al llegar a la quinta cascada. – Quizá ella no deba morir para que la paz regrese. Incluso si nunca vuelvo con mi familia… jamás los olvidaré. – La hermosa criatura se despide de Hermione inclinando la cabeza. – Cuando tu misión esté completa y debas abandonar el bosque, sigue la segunda estrella a la izquierda hasta el amanecer. Ahí encontrarás al rey Harry esperando por tu llegada. No temas. Tu secreto estará bien guardado con nosotros. Los cinco hijos del bosque.

-Gracias por traerla a salvo hasta aquí, Lily. – Una voz más profunda que las anteriores resuena el bosque denso.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Sirius. Aunque sea por un breve instante. – Un perro tan negro como la noche misma se acerca lentamente a ellos. – Guíala sabiamente hasta la olvidada cabaña. – El perro asiente un par de veces.

-Así lo haré. Regresa al lado del hombre que te ama. Pronto será la noche de luna llena y Remus necesitará compañía.

La cierva desaparece de vista sin ninguna otra palabra. El silencio cae sobre las dos almas en medio de ese claro donde la quinta cascada se alza más imponente que la anterior. La sexta colina está cercana y las luces etéreas del crepúsculo llenan el ambiente de colores carmesíes. Sirius observa intensamente a la castaña intentando descubrir si su sutil belleza esconde algún engaño. Sus ojos negros parecen brillar con regocijo al no encontrar ningún rastro de peligro.

-Puedes notar que no hay ningún peligro en este espacio del bosque. Tus flechas y arco no te serán necesarias hasta que te sumerjas por completo en la batalla final. Debes comprender desde ahora que ese combate se reduce a la reina y a ti. Si quieres salvar a la gente de este pueblo, de este reino y quizá del mundo en general… debes acabar con ella.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. Después de todo… la quiero. – Sirius parece enfurecer y se arroja con fuerza sobre la damisela. La tumba con fuerza sobrehumana y la mantiene espalda contra al piso con las patas delanteras. Sus colmillos salen quedando a escasos centímetros del hermoso rostro de la princesa.

-¡Ella es malvada! No tiene corazón. Ha destruido cientos de vidas sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. ¡Es tu única elección!

-No lo es. Estoy intentando comprender la parte oculta de su historia. ¿Acaso tú no puedes verlo? Nadie se vuelve malvado de la noche a la mañana porque así lo desea. La venganza y la crueldad siempre se reciben antes de darse. Quiero averiguar lo que le ha sucedido. Quizá todo esto ha sido culpa mía por no dedicarle nunca una segunda mirada y aceptar siempre su respuesta inicial. Jamás me interesé por su mirada para observar en ella si existía pesar alguno. ¿Eso en qué clase de persona me convierte? Soy tan cruel como ella lo ha sido con el resto de ustedes.

-No te culpes a ti misma. Cúlpala a ella pues ha sido la reina quién ha tomado esa decisión.

-¡Detente! No la culpes por quien es. A veces los caminos que tomamos no son por decisión propia sino porque son la última salida de un infierno que parece oprimirnos día a día. Jamás comprendí todo su dolor. Quizá la obligaron a casarse con mi padre. Ni siquiera puedo negar la frialdad con la que él la trataba. Siempre comparándola con mi madre. Su mirada siempre fría, siempre vacía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Mientras ella levantaba siempre el rostro esperanzo al menos una caricia fingida. ¿Por qué no pude verlo antes? Quizá entonces pude haberla salvado. Quizás en ese momento no habría sido demasiado tarde. – Hermione se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras sus dulces ojos se llenan de lágrimas culpables.

-Bellatrix no es la persona que todo el mundo cree. No es malvada, simplemente está luchando por lo que cree correcto. Es verdad, está andando por el camino equivocado pero si esa es tu única alternativa para seguir con vida, vas a dar cada paso con una fuerza devastadora. Sí, tu reino necesita ayuda pero para ayudar a la gente debes ayudar a la persona que más lo necesita. – Sirius por fin quita su peso de la princesa y la ayuda a reincorporarse. – Has demostrado ser valiente. Esa virtud te será de gran ayuda en los tiempos por venir. Aún debes aprender siete lecciones por parte de siete grandes seres.

Sirius no pregunta ni pide permiso. Obliga a Hermione a sentarse en él para iniciar la carrera más emocionante de su vida. Bastan unas cuantas horas para recorrer dos colinas y llegar más allá de la séptima cascada. En medio de un claro se divisa una cabaña antigua pero no olvidada. Su tamaño es reducido en altura pero no por ello en amplitud.

-Ahí aprenderás todo lo que necesitas saber para enfrentarte a tu destino. Ten fe en ti misma, Blanca nieves. Los hijos del bosque te deseamos suerte. – Hermione desciende y con una última mirada nerviosa al lobo toca la pequeña puerta.

"_Hemos finalmente descubierto la cabaña donde habitan los siete enanos. Todos capaces de cocinar, planchar y lavar. El propósito de Hermione no era convertirse en sirvienta sino en guerrera. Debía enfrentar no sólo a la Reina sino a su propia gente. Las personas creían a la Reina una tirana pero ¿cómo demostrarles lo contrario?_

_Todos conocemos el nombre de los siete enanos pero de igual modo que Blanca nieves, esos no son sus nombres verdaderos. Se los diré entonces, para poder continuar con la historia._

_Feliz y Estornudo son hermanos gemelos de cabello del color del fuego. Mejillas teñidas de pecas y enormes sonrisas. Sus nombres reales… Fred y George. El pobre George siempre sufrió de constantes alergias por lo que sus estornudos están siempre presentes, de noche y de día. Incluso en los peores momentos. Siempre causando la risa de Fred._

_Sabio. El más antiguo de los integrantes de esa familia. Albus. Su larga barba llega hasta el piso. Procura no pisarla pero de vez en vez su nariz se estampa ruidosamente contra el piso de madera cuando su platinada barba decide juguetear bajo sus pies. Es un hombrecillo con lentes de media luna y ojos inmensamente azules que deslumbran con un brillo de misterio._

_Neville es un poco torpe. Siempre encuentra la manera de romper aquello que parecía irrompible y de tirar lo que está más allá del cielo. Fred y George lo apodaron Tontín y ese es su nombre debido a sus constantes accidentes._

_Ron, de cabellera tan roja como la de los gemelos, ama dormir. Lo hace incluso en la ducha o a la hora de la comida. Todos lo conocen como Dormilón pero no hay mal momento para echarse una siesta. O eso es lo que él dice._

_Lo que rompe ésta historia es la aparición de una enanita. El mundo olvidó su presencia pero ustedes y yo revelaremos su verdadera identidad. Tímido o Tímida mejor dicho. De grandes ojos azules siempre dispuestos a conocer algo nuevo a encontrarse de frente con lo desconocido. De una ávida mente y una inteligencia al nivel de Sabio pero expresada muy pocas veces y con pocas palabras. Siempre solitaria pero aventurera. Fuerte incluso para trabajar en las minas. Ella es Luna._

_Al final, pero no menos importante, está Severus. Un hombrecillo mal encarado de larga cabellera negra. Todos creen que está enojado pero la verdad que sus oscuros ojos reflejan, es que está triste. Antes le decían Soñador debido a que ese enamoró de una princesa. La princesa del Reino de Hogwarts. Ella se casó con un Rey y jamás se enteró del amor profesado por un enanito. Desde ahí su carácter se vio opacado y su familia entera empezó a llamarlo Gruñón._

_¿Cuáles lecciones aprenderá Blanca nieves viviendo una semana con ellos? Avancemos para descubrirlo."_

Feliz interna a Hermione en una de las cuevas, la sonrisa nunca desaparece de su rostro. Mientras camina entona una suave melodía que lentamente hace a la propia princesa cantar junto al enanito. El pelirrojo obliga a la dama a sentarse mientras el trabaja arduamente. Blanca lo observa en silencio por largas horas hasta que Feliz se limpia el sudor de la frente y se da un respiro. En sus manos hay varios trozos de un metal opaco que no parece valer demasiado.

-Es hora de ir a casa, princesa. – La castaña asiente lentamente. – Sé que el cazador te ha otorgado su alma más preciada, su arco. Necesitas una flecha especial para derrotar a tu mayor amenaza. Lo que tengo en mis manos es oro. Un metal precioso que pasa desapercibido en su estado natural. Con esto haré el cuerpo de una flecha. De tu última flecha.

-¿Por qué? – Hermione se pregunta por qué necesita una flecha especial si todas pueden cumplir con su cometido.

-Ciertos enemigos requieren un mayor esfuerzo. Hermione… debes entender que la felicidad no es el destino sino el camino. Debes aprender a encontrarle la belleza a la vida incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Aprende a sonreír pero también a llorar. A veces mostrar debilidad en realidad muestra el tamaño de nuestra fortaleza.

"_Feliz. Siempre has de encontrar la felicidad por que no vives para llegar a ella. Caminas junto a ella incluso con los ojos cerrados. Aún si no puedes verla, en algún momento, te encontrará. Sin importar la brevedad del momento."_

Estornudo le ha enseñado su escondite secreto en lo alto de la colina. Una diminuta cabaña oculta tras un gran manzano. En ella cientos de diamantes relucen ante la intensa luz del mediodía. George observa varios de ellos por algunos minutos antes de escoger uno en forma de corazón. Su sonrisa se ve interrumpida por un estornudo.

-Usualmente creemos que un segundo no es nada. Ni siquiera lo tomamos como un lapso largo de tiempo. Pero todo puede pasar en un segundo. El primer latido de un corazón, la concepción de un bebé, el amor verdadero llamando a tu puerta, la muerte. Es tan sencillo cerrar los ojos por un breve instante y perdernos todo lo maravilloso de la vida. Para mi suerte, cierro los ojos constantemente debido a mis estornudos. Estuve cerca caer al río que desciende en la séptima cascada. En un instante comprendí que no había apreciado mí alrededor en un largo tiempo. Por eso construí este pequeño lugar. Desde aquí puedes ver el crepúsculo bañando de oro el bosque. Aprendí a querer a mis hermanos y apreciar todo en la vida. Incluso mis estornudos. – Sus palabras se ven enfatizadas por uno de ellos. - ¿Quieres ver el atardecer conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! – Ambos caminan fuera de la cabaña y se sientan sobre el césped.

-Este diamante será la punta de esa flecha que Fred empezó a construir. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que la vida tiene mucho más que ofrecer. Los colores se esconden dentro de la luz y el bosque detrás de siete colinas.

"_Estornudo. Aprende a apreciar cada segundo de tu vida porque un segundo puede convertirse en una eternidad."_

Luna opta por acercarse a Hermione siempre de manera silenciosa. Es casi medianoche pero la trigueña no puede conciliar el sueño y por ende termina sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, contemplando la luna llena.

-Princesa, no importa el silencio que te rodee en medio del bosque. Siempre habrá alguien junto a ti. Encontrarás apoyo inconmensurable en los sitios menos esperados. Aunque no hables o no te dirijas en concreto a alguien, no te sientas sola. – Los ojos azules de la enanita muestran un brillo especial y una tierna sonrisa se dibuja en labios rosados.- Esto es para ti.

Hermione observa con interés los dos zafiros con forma de V. La cola de la última flecha.

"_Tímida: Sin importar el silencio o la soledad aparente, siempre habrá alguien a tu lado."_

Tontín se acerca a la princesa derrumbando una pequeña mesa a su paso. Con una sonrisa avergonzada la coloca nuevamente en su lugar para después sentarse pesadamente junto a ella.

-Antes me preocupaba demasiado por mis errores. Mis hermanos siempre se reían. Lo siguen haciendo pero ahora sé que no es por burla o lástima. Aprendí a reparar mis errores y dejarlos atrás. No hay nada que no se pueda reparar. – Neville se rasca la nuca de forma nerviosa. – Todos cometemos errores pero depende de nosotros el que estos se arreglen. – El hombrecillo extiende su mano a la castaña. En la blanca palma hay una piedra preciosa de color rojo. Un rubí.

-Gracias. – Hermione la gira un par de veces la piedra antes de guardarla cuidadosamente entre su ropa.

-Espero que esa flecha te ayude a conseguir lo que tu corazón realmente anhela. Perdón, libertad o venganza.

"_Tontín: Deja que los errores queden en el pasado y sigue siempre hacia adelante con la frente en alto."_

Dormilón se despierta súbitamente en la noche al escuchar el llanto desesperado de una doncella. Sus ojos aguamarina se dirigen aún en penumbras hacia una desconsolada princesa. El pelirrojo se levanta silenciosamente para acercarse a la joven. Sus pequeñas manos se posan en frágiles hombros. Hermione levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Ronald.

-No llores. No hay nada malo por aquí. Tus miedos deben estar lejos. Verás que en la mañana todo lucirá mejor. No escatimes el tiempo que posees para dormir. Aprovéchalo. – Ron extiende una de sus manos para ayudar a la hija de Regina a regresar a la cálida cama. – Siempre es buen momento para dormir. Jamás lo olvides. Por cierto, esto es para ti. – Hermione recibe ésta vez una amatista. Su color morado es profundo y esperanzador.

"_Dormilón: Siempre es buen momento para dormir. ¡Oh, no, no, no! Siempre ten esperanza, incluso en la oscuridad."_

-¿Sabes cuál era mi nombre antes? – La voz rasposa de Severus resuena en la negrura de la noche.

-Soñador. –Severus asiente mientras le otorga a hija del rey Granger una esmeralda.

-¿Sabes por qué me convertí en gruñón?

-¿Dejaste de soñar? – El pelinegro niega un par de veces mientras sus ojos oscuros parecen perderse en la distancia.

-Sigo soñando todas las noches. El mismo sueño desde que puedo recordarlo pero renuncié a hacerlos realidad. Lo hice por miedo, por temor al fracaso y aún así fracasé por el simple hecho de no haberlo intentado. Por eso se me otorgó el nombre de gruñón. No odio al mundo ni a mis hermanos. Odio mi propia cobardía. A veces necesitamos ser más fuertes para un beneficio mayor. Nuestro mayor enemigo no se encuentra demasiado lejos. Basta con mirar al espejo. Nos derrotamos día a día pero a la vez nos hacemos más fuertes. Derrotamos nuestros miedos.

-¿Por qué no luchas por tus sueños ahora?

-Es demasiado tarde para eso. Mi mejor sueño encontró el amor en los brazos de un galante hombre que conquistó por completo su corazón y le ofreció, sin pensarlo dos veces, todo aquello que yo no podría darle. Una familia. Si necesitas encararte a Bellatrix, hazlo. No dejes que sus decisiones afecten lo que realmente quieres.

"_Gruñón: Nunca dejes de soñar. Nunca temas a convertir esos sueños en tu realidad. Si lo piensas bien, vives en ellos porque incluso las pesadillas son sueños después de todo."_

El último día en compañía de los siete enanitos fue coronado por la aparición cercana de Albus. Entre sus manos una larga flecha de oro adornada de forma hermosa con piedras preciosas. Todo perfectamente unido con lazos de plata fundidos.

-Señorita Granger. Me alegra que su estancia en esta humilde cabaña haya sido de su agrado. Me temo que ésta debe ser su última noche bajo nuestro cobijo si en verdad quiere tener suficiente tiempo para enfrentarse a su destino. De ser así, necesitará esto. – Sabio le entrega el arma. – Debo advertirle que no será una flecha sencilla de lanzar. Es pesada como el sentimiento que debe embargarla para obligarle a lanzarla. Su golpe será certero, si usted desea la muerte… la flecha matará sin duda alguna. Si usted, por el contrario, desea la vida, esta arma le será de gran ayuda para herir o inmovilizar. Si en lo más profundo de su corazón existe el perdón… la flecha le será inútil. ¿Qué es lo que realmente busca?

-No busco vengarme. Busco rescatar a alguien que se perdió dentro de sí. – Albus sonríe.

-Entonces sabrás cuál es la forma indicada de utilizar esto. – Hermione asiente antes de colocar esa flecha con el resto.

"_Sabio: La venganza no es el camino hacia un mejor mundo. La mejor manera es el perdón, la comprensión y el amor verdadero. Jamás dudes de ello porque la felicidad se encuentra no en tus alrededores sino en tu propio corazón."_

"_Siete lecciones que no sólo le sirvieron a Hermione para enfrentarse a su madrastra sino para enfrentarse al resto de su vida pero aún no es momento de observar la batalla final. Es momento de conocer al príncipe. Ese sujeto vestido de azul montado sobre un corcel blanco. El príncipe azul. El príncipe encantador o cómo quiera que le conozcas._

_Su nombre es Harry Potter. Alguna vez príncipe. Ahora rey de Hogwarts. De intensa mirada esmeralda siempre dispuesto a luchar por las razones correctas. Destinado a caer bajo los efectos del amor verdadero junto a Blanca nieves._

_Conozcamos entonces su primer encuentro con Hermione Granger antes de esa épica batalla que anhelas conocer."_

El rey observa a través de la larga mesa el rostro de su invitada. Su fino vestido parece gastado por la inclemencia del bosque pero eso sólo acentúa su fuerza. Su mirada miel muestra una calidez que Harry nunca había percibido antes. Su sutil belleza lo ha cautivado en un par de horas. La luz del Sol que se cuela por el amplio ventanal hace del cabello castaño un destello del otoño. Sus labios rosados son una tentación casi irresistible. Como las manzanas.

-Majestad. ¿Acaso hay algún atisbo de anormalidad en mi rostro? – Harry sonríe al verse descubierto.

-Todo lo contrario. Tu belleza es tan natural como el mismo bosque y me he visto incapaz de apartar la mirada de tan cautivadora persona. ¿Acaso es magia lo que une mi mirada a tu bello rostro? ¿Acaso es un hechizo el que hace latir mi corazón de forma desbocada con tan sólo contemplarte así? Eres tan bella, pura y a la vez fuerte e inocente.

Hermione se sonroja ante la serie de cumplidos por parte del Rey. La castaña no puede negar que su propio corazón intenta salir de su pecho. Se levanta de la mesa para acercarse al pelinegro. Su intensa mirada esmeralda no se separa ni un segundo de su propio mirar. Verde y chocolate se unen en un remolino de emociones. El paisaje cambia aún en medio de un enorme comedor. El bosque vive en la mirada esmeralda uniéndose por completo a la tierra en el color marrón.

El destino los ha unido. La fuerza, la valentía y la perseverancia habitan en ambos corazones haciéndolos latir al mismo ritmo. Por ello Hermione toma con cautela el rostro del pelinegro. Encuentra en su mirar los mismos ojos que se encontró en el bosque días atrás. Esa mirada perteneciente a una cierva. Lily Potter. Por un momento todo pesar desaparece y los recuerdos de la guerra que se aproxima quedan en el olvido mientras ambos se centran únicamente en el otro.

Se han encontrado mutuamente por primera vez pero saben desde el fondo de sus corazones que no quieren separarse nunca más. Porque quizá es magia lo que une sus labios en ese instante. La magia más poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Una magia que ni siquiera la bruja más fuerte e inclemente puede romper. La magia, el poder, la pasión del amor verdadero.

"_Tal vez sea un poco apresurado decir que se enamoraron en el primer encuentro de miradas pero a veces el amor verdadero es así. Espontáneo, inesperado pero no por ello menos real o poderoso. Es por ese motivo que Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger se encuentran juntos viendo un atardecer que a pesar de ser hermoso no logra calmar la ansiedad de sus corazones. Ante ellos se impone majestuoso el que un día fue el hogar de la trigueña._

_La última batalla ha dado inicio. Hermione monta un corcel de negra crin mientras su amado lo hace en uno de blanca piel. Harry toma la mano de la ojimel entre la suya propia. Deposita un suave beso en los rosados labios de esa princesa que le robó el corazón sin darle tiempo siquiera a suspirar. El arco que un día Fleur poseyó está sujeto por la castaña._"

-Todo estará bien, 'Mione.

-Eso quiero creer. – Ambos encaran al ejército al cual deben enfrentarse.

Cientos de hombres dentro de negras armaduras con el símbolo de una serpiente tatuada en el pecho y en los escudos. Por parte del reino Potter los caballeros visten armaduras de fina plata, se esconden tras largas capas de color escarlata mientras sus cascos portan la fiel imagen de un león de ojos de rubí. La espada de Gryffindor, el primer rey de Hogwarts, se mantiene firme en las fuertes manos del ojiverde quien en un rápido movimiento la desfunda para apuntarla al enemigo.

-Te ayudaré a llegar frente a ella. Lo que decidas hacer entonces, será tu decisión. No voy a interponerme en tus acciones pero sí en las de ella. No dejaré que te haga daño. – Ambos comparten un dulce beso antes de que el final llegue por completo. – Es la hora. – Hermione respira profundo antes de tomar con fuerza las riendas de su caballo. – Blanca nieves… - La ojimel se pierde en los intensos orbes de su amor verdadero. – Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, querido Harry. – Hermione intenta sonreír sin embargo la presión de la batalla le impide hacerlo.

Las palabras no pueden seguir su curso cuando la batalla estalla por completo. En el prado que rodea al castillo, cientos de caballeros en armadura se disponen a proteger aquello a lo que aman. Personas, hogares, reyes y reinas. Algunos luchan por la libertad, otros por la justicia y el resto por el miedo a perder, a manos de una bruja, las vidas de sus familias.

Harry y Hermione se ven envueltos en un mar de armaduras enemigas y sus armas son levantadas no como lo que son. No como armas sino como armaduras. Detienen los golpes y dejan que la misma fuerza del enemigo lo derrote.

El ojiverde observa de reojo a su amada princesa. En su rostro siempre angelical hay un aire de confianza y poder que jamás había estado presente con anterioridad. Sus ojos centellean con poder y valentía. Su cabello se mece con el viento que la cabalgata genera y por un breve instante la guerra desaparece para el joven rey. Incluso si sus manos siguen por un instinto los movimientos que ha planeado. Incluso cuando ni un solo golpe logra impactarse por completo contra su armadura gracias a sus constantes maniobras, todo lo que existe por un momento tan largo como la misma eternidad es Hermione. La castaña está ahí porque quiere salvar a una mujer de su propio poder. Si no es ella, no será nadie. Ninguno de los habitantes del reino se atreverá a atravesar sus barreras porque eso significaría una muerte segura en menos de un segundo.

Parecen horas, el tiempo parece detenerse antes de que ambos lleguen al castillo. Se siente una eternidad antes de que logren llegar frente a una Reina que les espera sentada en un trono bañado de luz escarlata debido al crepúsculo.

-Blanca nieves. – Bellatrix sonríe pero contrario a lo que el mundo pueda pensar, su sonrisa es sincera. – Me alegra verte.

-Detén todo esto, Bella. Tanta muerte no es necesaria. – Los ojos oscuros de la reina parecen congelarse. Sus facciones se vuelven tan frías que no es de sorprender por qué le llaman la reina de hielo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo parar. – Sus palabras están cargadas de un enorme pesar. – Esto es más grande que yo. Siempre lo ha sido. Lamento tanto aquel día en que tomé la decisión de vengarme de aquellos que me hicieron daño. No pude comprender que fui yo misma quién me condenó a este maldito infierno de venganza eterna y muerte sin sentido. Creo, sin duda alguna, que la única muerte que podría tener sentido es la mía.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarle, majestad. – Harry hace el movimiento equivocado al intentar acercarse a la pelinegra.

-¡No te acerques! – Basta una mirada para detener los pasos del joven Potter. Él respira profundamente antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Su verde mirar muestra compasión pero la reina no está acostumbrada al sentimiento y reacciona a ello de forma negativa. Harry da un paso más despertando así la furia de Bellatrix. - ¡He dicho que no te acerques! - Con un movimiento brusco de muñeca el rey de Hogwarts es lanzado contra una pared. Su cabeza golpea con fuerza el muro y queda inconsciente al instante mientras un hilo de sangre desciende desde su frente deslizándose por su pálido rostro. La fuerza de la magia es suficiente para causar una profunda herida en justo arriba de una de sus cejas.

-Bella, ¡por favor! – Hermione intenta avanzar hacia la mujer que le dio tanto cuando ella era únicamente una niña.

-Hermione, no te acerques. No quiero hacerte daño. – Bellatrix parece asustada de si misma. – Es por eso que envié al caballero de la armadura oxidada a tu encuentro. Ella en verdad es noble y supe desde el principio que perdonaría tu vida incluso si yo no podía perdonar la suya. – La respiración de Hermione se interrumpe con un grito ahogado. – Me he convertido en un monstruo y no puedo hacer nada para detener mi propia magia. – La castaña intenta acercarse pero sus pasos son detenidos por una ola de magia que le impacta directamente en el pecho. No la lastima pero la detiene- ¡Aléjate!

-No puedo. Bellatrix… yo te quiero. – La pelinegra parece estremecerse antes de que la furia se apodere de ella.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! – Bellatrix se acerca a su hijastra con la mirada encendida. – Yo no puedo amar a nadie. A nadie.

-Sé que me amaste en algún momento. Recuerdo cómo solías consolarme por las noches cuando tenía miedo de enfrentarme a la oscuridad. Temía escuchar los sollozos de mi madre y verla morir cada noche en sueños. Te pido perdón por no poder hacer lo mismo por ti. Ahora sé que sufriste al lado de mi padre. Sé que mi familia no te hacía feliz.

La reina se acerca aún más. Su mirada parece desenfocada y su rostro se contrae con rabia. Hermione intenta retroceder pero una pared se lo impide. Necesita defenderse pero no quiere herir a la persona frente a ella. Está en un dilema. Necesita vivir para encarar a esa mujer. Lentamente toma el arco y esa flecha que sigue con ella. Esa flecha creada por los enanitos. Apunta con ella y sus dedos dejan escapar aquella arma diseñada para seguir sus sentimientos.

Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados por varios instantes. Al abrirlos nota que su flecha ha fallado pero también nota la sangre cayendo libremente al piso. Sus ojos mieles se llenan de lágrimas y se acerca corriendo a la persona herida.

-Princesa. – Hermione se encuentra de frente con un par de ojos cerúleos.

-Fleur. ¿Qué has hecho? – La rubia sonríe débilmente antes de responder.

-Sé que no quieres lastimarla. Esa flecha está diseñada para fallar si eso es lo que tú deseas y ha fallado. Tienes la oportunidad de salvar a alguien a tiempo que has salvado mi alma. Hermione, así como el resto de los hijos del bosque se han convertido en animales debido a una maldición, yo me he convertido en humana. No soportaba cazar a aquellos que un día fueron mi familia. Gracias por liberarme de acabar con todo aquello a lo que amaba. – Mientras esas palabras son dichas el cuerpo de Fleur se transforma. Para el final de ese pequeño discurso la joven cazadora ha desaparecido para dar paso a un lobo de pelaje antes blanco pero que ahora se ha teñido de carmín debido a la sangre.

-No. Fleur… - la trigueña se atreve a acariciar con suavidad el pelaje de esa criatura antes de que ésta desaparezca con el suave viento que entra en la habitación. Hermione no nota la presencia que se ha posado tras de ella. Tampoco es consciente de la segunda flecha que cruza la habitación para incrustarse directamente en el pecho de su madrastra.

-¡Bellatrix! – Hermione se acerca apresuradamente a su madrastra con la desesperación tiñendo sus facciones.

-Blanca… - Bellatrix sonríe débilmente mientras acaricia los castaños mechones de esa joven. – Lamento que tu amor no haya sido suficiente para calmar a mi corazón herido. – Una lágrima se desliza por la pálida piel de la bruja. – Lamento haber causado tanto dolor al reino pero esa fue la única forma de liberarme de éste cuerpo corrompido. Realmente te quise como a mi propia hija pero tu inocencia resultó demasiado dolorosa para mí. – La respiración de Bella empieza a desaparecer.

-No me dejes ahora. Podemos encontrar una manera de liberarte. – La reina ríe ligeramente.

-Me has liberado al otorgarme la muerte. Sé que no fue tu flecha. Fue de alguien que siempre cuidó de ti. El mejor caballero de esto reino. El más fiel sirviente de tu padre. Viktor se rehúso a matarte. Todos en este reino te aman y es por ello que serás su reina. – Hermione no puede refutar esas palabras. – Gracias, princesa… - La ojimel sabe que esa palabra es de cariño y no debido a su linaje. – En verdad te quiero.

Los ojos negros de la reina se cierran por completo después de que sus ojos derraman dos últimas lágrimas que al tocar el suelo de piedra se convierten en semillas. Bellatrix Lestrange se convierte en polvo ante el llanto de Hermione.

-Su alteza, lamento su pérdida. – Viktor se mantiene tras de ella. – Pero el tiempo apremia y si en verdad desea salvar al Rey Potter debe besarlo. – la trigueña se levanta para correr al lado del pelinegro. Las semillas quedan resguardadas en su puño. Observa con intensidad al rey y un nudo se forma en su garganta al contemplar su palidez.

-Harry… no me dejes tú también. – Blanca susurra contra los labios de su amado antes de besarlo con dulzura. Siente el cálido aliento de Harry sobre sus labios antes de que un jadeo se escuche en la sala. - ¡Oh, Harry!

-'Mione. No voy a dejarte jamás. Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Recuerdas? – La princesa intenta sonreír pero no puede olvidar los hechos ocurridos minutos atrás. La muerte de esa persona que se convirtió realmente en su madre. Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios mientras el ojiverde la consuela incluso sin saber lo que sucedió en su inconsciencia. Ante los últimos rayos de Sol un anillo dorado reluce con vida propia sobre el dedo anular de la nueva reina de Hogsmade.

"_Así la paz se restaura lentamente sobre todos los reinos y aquellas semillas son plantadas en un claro en el bosque. Justo en la cima de la séptima colina. Un manzano florece para contemplar el atardecer con un aire majestuoso. Aquellas semillas dan paso a las manzanas y Hermione no puede olvidar el por qué todo el mundo la conoce como Blanca nieves._

_Bellatrix se lo puso un día cuando la nieve caía densamente en el invierno. La pequeña Granger intentaba resguardar el sepulcro de su madre de las bajas temperaturas. Sus mejillas estaban quemadas por el gélido viento cuando unos cálidos brazos la rodearon con dulzura. Bellatrix la mantuvo así, convenciéndola con dulces palabras de hacer un ángel en la nieve. Para el final del día sus ropas quedaron espolvoreadas de blanca nieve mientras una nueva nevada se cernía sobre todo el paraje. Unos cuantos copos quedaron sobre la punta de su nariz haciendo reír a su madrastra. Desde ahí el nombre "Blanca nieves" se volvió su nombre. Aquel con el que el resto del mundo la conoció aunque únicamente Bella supiera el motivo._

_Erase una vez una princesa siempre conocida bajo el nombre de Blanca nieves. Todo el mundo creía que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios tan rojos como una manzana y su cabello tan negro como la noche. Sin embargo, su nombre real siempre fue Hermione, princesa y reina de Hogsmade. De cabellos castaños reluciendo con tonos dorados bajo la luz del amanecer. Con labios rosados y ojos del color de la miel._

_Su simple imagen un constante recordatorio de la belleza del lejano otoño. Cuando los bosques se llenan de hojas amarillas y el cielo parece constantemente iluminado de naranja. Esa estación donde las manzanas crecen de un rojo intenso. Una estación donde la noche parece interminable e inolvidable. Esa estación que se convierte en el preámbulo del invierno donde la nieve cae sutilmente sobre los reinos para evocar un sentimiento infinito de paz._

_Aquella temporada donde los reinos de Hogwarts y Hogsmade se unieron bajo los gritos de alegría y el amor verdadero de dos reyes. Harry james Potter y Hermione Jean Granger unieron sus vidas un otoño, bajo un siempre creciente manzano, para crear un nuevo reino y llevar los finales felices al reino Rowling. Ahí la esperanza nunca muere incluso para aquellos ilusos que no temen alcanzar sus sueños."_

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, será bien recibido. Nos veremos. ^^**_


End file.
